


Feeding the Dragon

by strawfurries



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Breeding, Dragon Fetish, Dragon Yang Xiao Long, Dragon sex, F/F, Faunus Yang Xiao Long, Forced Orgasm, Human Blake Belladonna, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, SO IS THAT ONE, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, THANK YOU GUYS, Transformation, Transgender Yang Xiao Long, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, dragon dick, dragon porn, i added trans and removed f/ta because it's the same thing lol, i feel validated, look out rwby fandom there's a new kink in town, oh that's a new tag, upon doing further research i found out that the rwby fandom does like dragons as much as i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawfurries/pseuds/strawfurries
Summary: Blake Belladonna is a princess, next in line for the throne. One day, when she sneaks off, she discovers a beautiful dragon in the basement, and quickly falls in love with her. And it seems the magnificent beast feels the same.AkaYang is a dragon that's in heat and asks Blake to be her mate.First chapter is plot, second chapter is porn. Enjoy.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 224





	1. Fluff And Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Here's all the cutesy shit before Blake gets her guts rearranged by dragon faunus cock. I cut it up into to two parts so people who just wanted to bust a nut can get right to it.

Blake Belladonna was the princess of Menagerie. She was next in line for the throne, and all day every day she was learning how to be exactly like her mother. How to sit like her, how to walk like her, how to speak like her, how to dress like her. She learned how to be subservient, how to be ready to let the king make all the decisions for her, how to be ready to carry an heir to the throne; in fact, there was already a boy in waiting for her; Sun Wukong - but she didn’t want him. She didn’t want anybody. She didn’t even want to be a princess.

One day, she was sick of doing princessly things, and decided to sneak off. Her mother had expected her to sit in her chair and stay completely still and completely silent (to practice patience or something like that) but she didn’t want to. As soon as she was sure that her mother was gone, back in the throne room, she went exploring.

She discovered that the castle was so much bigger than she had ever dreamed.  _ Being a princess wouldn’t be so bad _ , she thought,  _ if I could spend my days exploring all this _ . 

There were hundreds of rooms that no one lived in. They were there simply because the man that’d requested that the castle be built in the first place had wanted them there. Next, she found a set of stairs. They weren’t guarded by anyone or anything.  _ Odd _ , thought Blake. All the doors she’d seen had had a man in a coat of armour standing in front of it. She went through it.

She held her dress up above her ankles as she tiptoed down, her shoes making a grainy sliding sound as they moved over the stone staircase. She wondered what it’d be as she went lower and lower and lower. The prison? The family’s store of gold and jewels? Discarded prisoners…? She really hoped it wasn’t the last one.

As she descended, the temperature drastically changed. It got warm; very warm. Blake could feel herself sweating through her dress, and she was half tempted to take it off. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she reached for the zipper in the back.

And then she heard something move.

“H-hello? Is anyone there?”

She heard it again.

“Hello?”

“Greetings.”

She froze.

“H-hi…?”

“How’d you make it all the way down here in the dark without any light?”

_ Her voice _ , Blake thought. It’s…  _ Wow. _

Blake began to walk towards the voice. She felt herself gently collide with something hard and warm. She ran her fingers over it, and felt them twitch, beneath her finger tips.

“Hey, that tickles!”

Holy shit. Blake took a few steps back.

“Oh, you poor thing,” the voice said, “You can’t see can you?”

There was a click, like someone was lighting a match, and a bright light erupted above Blake’s head, as well as even more heat. The creature moved her head in front of her body, which was curled up like a loaf of bread as though it were a cat. But instead of being covered in fur with triangle ears and pointy whispers, it was covered in shiny golden scales; smooth spines down its back and along its tail; donkey ears and ram horns sprouting from its head; and ginormous folded up wings. And instead of being a cat it was a  _ fucking  _ dragon.

Blake was in total awe of the beast. But not the sort of awe she thought a normal person would feel. She felt… A need. She felt her legs begin to tremble and some moisture from between her thighs.

She couldn’t speak.

“You’re… You’re…”

Blake had grown up with stories about dragons. There were kind ones, mean ones, and some supposedly lived amongst humans via their shapeshifting magic. They were mighty creatures with the ability to breathe fire. Having a pact with a dragon clan was one of many signs of a great kingdom; they could be your greatest asset in winning a war, or having good relations with other kingdoms if they shared the same relationship with the dragons as yours. Kingdoms always never started up around evil dragons; they typically lived in caves far, far away from people. They were known for snacking on anyone who’d get too close.

The dragon smirked, her lips curving up to reveal even more teeth. She closed her mouth, snuffing out the light, and huffed out smoke. “That’s right, miss. I am a dragon.”

Her voice was so intoxicating. She felt herself grow even wetter.

Are you fucking kidding me, Blake? You don’t even find Sun cute and you’re horny for this dragon. Of course.

“Uhm. Wow.”

Blake noticed the room shook a little when she spoke. “Why do you say that, miss?”

“Well… Uh. I’ve never met a dragon before.”

“And?”

“You’re so… Big.”

The dragon outright cackled at that, and the room shook. “Well, I am full grown.”

“Yeah.”

Yang continued to tremble, and she could feel her ears burning in the darkness.  _ Fuck. _

“My name is Yang Xioa Long.”

“H-Hello, Yang,” Blake managed, “My name is Blake.” As an afterthought she added, “Belladonna.”

“Oh, my! You’re royalty!” Her rumbling came higher up and the heat felt farther away. Blake wanted to follow it.

“Yes, ma’am, I am.” She felt a bit proud.

“Blake, I gave you my name. It’s okay.”

“Ah, yes, sorry ma’am! Uh! No! Yang!” She sputtered out.  _ Why am I so formal? I’m not even this formal with my mother. _

The dragon laughed some more. “You’re alright, Blake.”

_ What does that mean? _ “I-I am?”

“Yes,” she said, “You’re the best company I’ve had in years.”

“Years?” Blake echoed. “How long have you been down here?”

“Oh, I’m not sure.” Yang said, “How old is this castle?”

“WHAT!?” Blake screamed into the darkness, “You’re as old as this place?”

“Don’t you know what I’m here for?” the dragon asked.

“No, m’a… Yang. I’m sorry, I don’t.” Blake could feel herself getting more comfortable with Yang the more she spoke to her.

“Oh,” The dragon said, sounding dejected. She sighed heavily, and she curled back up again into the original position Blake had found her in. “That’s expected.”

“What were you here for?”

“Well,” she began, “A long time ago…”

Yang was a gift from a dragon clan to Blake’s long dead family. She was puny and smaller compared to her siblings and wasn’t expected to get as large as she did. She was meant to be a pet for the king, but when she was only six months old and couldn’t fit in his lap anymore, she was put in the basement, where she was now. The king’s men cared for her for a while. They were sweet as the king was, washing her scales and playing with her. However, they grew mean when she lost interest in playing games. They would kick her and push her. So, she ate them. Armour and swords and all.

“You ate them?” Blake asked, her voice daydreamy. In reality, she was horrified; so much so that the dampness in her underwear had stopped forming at that comment.

“Yep.” She said. “I’m not proud of myself, but at least they couldn’t hurt me again. And after that, no more men kept coming.”

Silence.

“If you’re worried I’m going to eat you, I’m not,” Yang told her, “I only eat those who wrong me. And I have a feeling you’re not going to.”

“Oh, thank you.” Blake smiled. “I’m glad you like me.”  _ Like you? Oh, fuck. She’s going to know. _

“Of course.”

Although she was screaming internally, Blake was absolutely delirious in the presence of Yang. She was just so… Big. And she could kill her if she really wanted to. Yet, she was gentle, and sweet, and was just revealing her history to her right then and there.

“Thank you. Again.”

“Anytime,” Yang said, “Also, how old are you?”

“I’m nineteen.”

“I see. Hm. Shouldn’t a Belladonna girl your age be going through the princess training process right about now? Or am I mistaken?”

Blake’s eyes went wide. “Shit, you’re right.” She turned around, wobbling around as she searched for the wall in the darkness.

There was a click, and then light and heat. Blake turned around and caught a glimpse of Yang, and it took all her might to keep herself from gasping at the sight. There was fire in her jaws, which reflected in the scales that covered her body. Blake noticed that Yang’s eyes were a medium shade of violet, almost the same shade as the dress she wore.

“You shou’ ‘e goi’g, ‘Ake.”

Blake turned around and saw the staircase before her once more. “Ah, yes. Thank you.”

She scurried up, and just in time too. The second she sat down, her mother walked back into the room.

“My, my, Blake! This is the first time you've stayed perfectly still.” Her eyes were beaming. She stepped close to her daughter, and her face turned from a smile to a frown. “Hm. It seems You’ve sweated out all the impatience. That’s not very lady-like. I’ll have a talk with you later. I’m going to have your maid run you a bath.”

And it carried on like that. Blake took every chance she got to sneak down into the basement to speak to Yang, and each time she’d get unbelievably horny. She didn’t know what she wanted Yang to do to her, she just knew she needed it. But soon, the visitations became more than just a rush of hormones; she began to fall in love with her.

She looked forward to hearing her stories of surviving on the mice that lived within the stone walls of the castle, and her family history. How her grandfather defended his clutch with his life, and if he hadn’t been a runt just like her, he couldn’t have hid himself and his eggs so perfectly. How her mother was an evil monster who’d once sought out to wipe the earth of humans, but she settled down with her father just because she made him laugh so hard.

All Blake wanted was her and her endless stories.


	2. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now Blake gets fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a horny pervert and you skipped the previous chapter, it leaves off with Blake talking about how she loves Yang telling her stories about being a dragon and such.
> 
> Edit: I added some more stuff in and fixed some errors.

At night, she’d even dream of new tales she’d tell her. Once or twice, she dremt of having sex with her. She’d never had sex in her life, so it was more just pitch blackness with a tingling sensation inside of her, along with the sweet, melodic voice of Yang calling her “miss” and telling her how much she loved her. Blake would wake up with tears half-dried on her face after these dreams, and she felt a deep shame for it. Yang would never love her. She’s a dragon.

Blake thought of telling Yang how she felt just so she could get some clarity. That there was a little chance that Yang felt the same. Or, she could get the confirmation that Yang would rather die than ever mate with a human, and then she’d lose her friendship.

Blake decided against it, and kept her feelings bottled up, hoping they’d disappear.

One day, several months into their constant visiting, Yang was acting differently.

“Hello, Blake.” She greeted her.

“Hey, Yang! What’s the newest story you have for me?”

“Uhm. I’m not sure.”

Blake walked towards the warmth in the darkness, and laid herself against her stomach, pulling her legs up to her chest. She’d grown accustomed to the heat and learned to wear less undergarments under her dress when she knew she could come and visit. Her flank seemed to twitch under her, and her breathing felt erratic.

_ Oh, no, _ Blake thought, she knows.  _ She knows I’ve had erotic fantasies about her. Fuck. _

“Is something the matter, Yang?” She looked up to where she knew her head was.

“Well… No.” She lowered her head down toward Blake, bending her neck. Her breath smelled like a campfire. “Well. Uhm. Yes.”

“What’s wrong?”  _ Here it comes. _

“I’m…” She paused. She swallowed. Hard.

“You know you can tell me anything,” Blake said, “No matter what it is.”

“I know, I know. This is just… New.”

“It’s alright,” Blake consoled the dragon, “Take as much time to find words as you need.”

“Well… I’m.” She paused and swallowed again. “I think I’m in heat.”

Blake felt her heart begin to pound in her chest and wetness soak into her underwear.  _ Fuck. _

“Oh?” Was all Blake managed out.

“You see,” Yang said, “I’ve never been in heat before. It’s triggered during the summer time, which causes dragons to produce the most magic. Magic can be used to do many different things. Summer has become the natural time for dragons to…” She struggled to find the right word.

“Mate?” Blake guessed, her voice a bit shaky.

“Yes, mate. I’m sorry, I’m nervous explaining.”

“No need to be.”

“Well, anyway,” the dragon continued, “They don’t use their magic for fun things anymore. They use it for… Sex.”

“Sex can be fun,” _ Blake said. Shut up, you know nothing. Sex could hurt. You don’t know. _

“Can it?” Yang asked. “I’ve never done it.”

“Neither have I.”

Silence. Pure. Silence.

“Blake.”

_ Oh my fucking God. _ “Yes, Yang?” Her voice was on edge. She was shaking the worst she had yet.  _ Oh, please. Please. _

“I. I know we’re just friends, but. Will you…”

“Yes?”

The dragon pulled her head away. “I’m sorry, this is wrong.”

“How is it wrong?” Blake asked, her throat feeling dry.

“You’re a human being. I am not. And you’re my friend.”

“I am your friend, Yang,” Blake said, “And we can still be friends after it.” Blake didn’t want to be just friends. She wanted so much more. But she had a feeling this was the closest she was going to get.

“Blake.”

“Yes, Yang?”  _ Please keep saying my name. Please. _

“I don’t want to be your friend,” She said, her voice trembling. “I want you to be my mate.”

Blake felt warmth flood her chest that wasn’t the dragon’s. She smiled wide and giggled, “Yang, I feel the same.”

“Blake, I trust you. Please don’t lie.”

“Yang, I’m not lying.” She flimsily pushed herself off the dragon, and in the process she almost fell over onto the dirt-covered stone ground. She stared at where she imagined Yang’s head would be, and began to pour her heart out. “Yang Xiao Long, I am in love with you. I know you’re a dragon, and I don’t know why, but I am. I love hearing your stories, I love laying against your flank and hearing your heart pound. I love hearing the rumble in your chest when you laugh, I love the color of your eyes. Fuck, I love it when you say my name. You say it like it’s… I. I don’t know.” She began to pace back and forth. “Like I’m god or something. And I don’t want to hear it any other way. Yang, please.”

“Please, what?”

“Take me.”

Yang sucked in a huge breath, and Blake could envision her body tensing up. “Blake, please,”

“What?” Blake was very demanding. She just wanted Yang, now that she knew she felt the same. She wasn’t embarrassed anymore.

“Just… Give me a moment.”

Blake waited. She heard a few curses, and the sound of her tail dragging across the ground, but not much else.

“Wait, can you see me?”

“I can’t.”

Suddenly, Blake could See in the dark. Before her was Yang, but she was much smaller, her shoulders right below Blake’s chin. Blake took a step back to see all of her.

“Wow. You’re…-” Blake began to walk around her soon to be mate. She could see all of her now. She stood in front of Yang and reached forward a hand to run it over the top of her head.

Yang pressed her head into the palm of Blake’s hand and smiled. “Thank you. I’ve been able to use magic to make myself this small for a while now, I just never thought to use it.” She leaned forward and placed her head onto Blake’s right shoulder. “It’s also how you can see me in the dark.”

Blake didn’t know how to respond, because all she wanted right then and there was to be fucking railed by Yang. “Th-thank you, Yang.”

Yang took some steps back, and her body began to glow a vibrant orange. Blake watched as she became a shapeless blob. She would stretch and move in various places, until something became specific. She began to take the shape of a woman. She floated back down to earth, and the magic dissipated.

She was about six inches taller than Blake, and was staring down at her. “This form will be much easier for me to. Uhm,” She turned away, face turning a vibrant shade of pink.

“To fuck me in?” Blake inquired eagerly.

Yang moaned quietly from that comment -  _ Fuck. _ \- and nodded. “Y-yes, Blake.”

Blake smiled, “Wonderful, Yang.”

Blake could feel herself dripping buckets already. She reached behind her and began to unzip her dress, and as she did, she allowed her eyes to travel all over Yang’s semi-human form. Her skin was lightly tanned, and her hair kept the gold from her scales. Her chest was, for lack of a better term, huge, as was the cock that stood erect before her stomach. It already had cum dripping from the tip, and her balls were clearly full. She had allowed herself to keep the ram horns and tail.

“Yang,” She said, “Holy fuck, you’re beautiful.”

She blushed. “Th-thank you.

Blake’s dress dropped to the floor, and Yang gasped. “Blake, I didn’t know…”

“Know, what?”

“That humans could be this…” But before she finished her sentence, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Blake’s.

She’s so soft, Blake thought. She reached her hands up Yang’s breasts and squeezed.

Yang moaned into her mouth, and Blake began to kiss her harder. Yang forcefully began to move forwards, disconnecting them for a second, and shoved Blake against the wall. It was warm, just like everything else.

Blake continued to undress herself, unclasping her bra and throwing it to the floor. Yang helped her pull down her underwear, and Blake stepped over them and kicked them to the side.

Yang ran her hands down Blake’s shoulders, then her arms, then guided Blake’s hands back to her chest. Blake squeezed her breasts again, and Yang moaned into her mouth. She pulled away and began to kiss Blake’s neck.

Blake gasped at the sudden spark of bliss that followed her lover’s lips. She desperately moved her neck to the side to give her more access, and she kissed more happily. When she found an especially sensitive spot, she felt Yang began to suck. She fidgeted and reached her arms, gently digging her fingers into Yang’s shoulders, before guiding them to her hair, and then her horns. The slightest graze of her fingertips caused Yang to break the hickey and moan into her neck.

“Ah, Blake~!”

Yang wrapped her hands around them and moved them along the curve like she was giving Yang a slow handjob.

Yang returned to sucking on Blake’s neck, her hips bucking, her cock rubbing against Blake’s thigh.

Blake closed her hands around the horns hard and mewled pathetically as she felt Yang begin to get herself off using her. Once she felt precum begin to pour out, she stopped her. “Can you save some for me, Yang?”

Yang stopped rubbing herself on her and instead moved her mouth to the opposite side of her neck.

“Actually,” Blake said, “I’m ready for you.”

Yang pulled away and nodded. “Okay, is there anything that’ll help you get turned on?”

Blake giggled, “Yang, I already am.”

Yang blushed once again and squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. “Ack, I know. I mean like. IS there anything else?”

Yang thought. “Well… I liked it when you called me “miss.””

“Alright, Miss, I’ll be sure to do that.”

Blake tensed up at the sound. She was already as wet as she could be; she could feel slick dripping between her thighs. “P-perfect.”

“Alright, uhm. I’m going to be mean now. I just… I want you so bad.” Yang said.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Blake watched Yang’s cock twitch at that, and she moaned a little.

“Miss,” Yang began, her voice stern, “Turn around and face your ass to me.”

Blake did as she was told. She got down on her elbows and knees, and straightened her legs up again so her ass was in the air.

Yang reached forward and groped both of her cheeks, earning a moan from Blake. She grabbed harder, digging her nails in, and she yelped. Blake could feel more slide down her thigh.

“Is that too rough, Miss?”

“No,” she breathed, “it’s wonderful.”

Yang moved her right hand down along her cheek until she found where her pussy started. Yang pushed a finger into her, and Blake shuddered.  
“Ah~, please!”

Yang continued, and slipped another finger in.

Blake felt her curl her fingers into her walls, and her hips began to shake when she brought them back and forth.

“Miss, you’re already so wet for me.”

“Yes, m-ma’am.” Blake managed out, “I want you s-so bad~.”

Yang slowed down her stroking and pulled her finger, leaving Blake feeling empty. “Do you want my cock now, Miss?”

“Yes,” She whined, “Please fuck me~!”

Yang moaned quietly and began to slide in.

Blake kept letting out little moans as she felt herself stretch from the size. “Oh, please~!” 

Once she was as deep as she could go from this position, Blake realized that there wasn’t a part of her that hadn’t been taken up. She felt herself pulse around Yang’s throbbing cock.

“I’m using magic so it doesn’t hurt you. Is that okay, Miss?”

Blake just nodded, tired of talking. The stone that grazed her face was warm and comfortable, and she assumed it was Yang’s magic.

Blake felt Yang placed her hands on her hips, and her cock began to pump in and out of her, and Blake let out a loud moan. She hadn’t ever thought that it could feel this good.

Yang began to thrust harder, her hips meeting Blake’s ass rhythmically now. Blake could feel herself tightening and pulsing around Yang’s cock, and whenever she’d tighten herself purposefully, Yang would moan. Blake continued to try and do it, but she kept getting knocked out of focus from how good Yang felt.

She felt something begin to trickle inside her, and for a moment she thought Yang had come in her. But it wasn’t warm, or cold, and it wasn’t physical. It was something different. But the more it moved through her, the tighter she felt herself get. And soon, the goodness she was feeling became more intense.

“Oh, yes~,” she moaned repeatedly, “Oh, yes, please!”

Yang’s grip on her hips tightened, and she shuddered the slightest, releasing precum into her.

It was warm, almost as warm as Yang herself, and this was enough to push Blake over the edge. She felt bliss ripple inside her and along her limbs, and she shook harder than she had before.

“Oh, holy fuck, Yang, don’t stop~!”

Yang kept pounding into her, gripping her hips tighter than before.

“Oh, please, make me cum~!”

Yang moaned loudly at that, and more precum shot inside Blake’s body. Once more she was pushed over the edge.

“Blake, I just want to fill you up!” She gasped out.

“Give it to me~,” She moaned, mid-orgasm.

Blake felt more of whatever it had been filling her, and her back arched up. “Oh, please~!” She strained herself, her orgasm ending, waiting for herself to break twice in a row.

Yang pulled out suddenly, gasping heavily. “Get up, Miss.” She instructed.

“Yes, ma’am.” Blake did as instructed. She could feel some of Yang’s drip out of her and join the slick along her thighs, and she wanted more.

Yang’s cock was glistening with wetness, and Blake was almost embarrassed from how much there was.

“Lay on your back and spread your legs.”

Blake did so.

Yang got down and slid herself inside Blake again, and her eyes rolled back into her skull as she took all of her. Blake was amazed that there could be so much space inside her, and it was all for Yang to take up.

Yang came in for a kiss, their breasts squishing together, and Blake parted her lips. She shoved her tongue inside her mouth, and Yang sucked on it, earning a huge moan from the latter.

Blake began to move her hips, hungrily trying to fuck herself along Yang’s cock, but as soon as she felt some blod, her body went stiff; She couldn’t move.

Yang pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavy. “Listen, Miss. I don’t think you understand the arrangement.” Her voice had an edge of anger to it now. “You take my cock when I let you. Understood.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good, Miss.” She resumed kissing her.

Blake’s body relaxed again, but her hips kept instinctively bucking, and she couldn’t stop them. She’d whimper the slightest everytime she did. Thankfully, Yang did not scold her for this.

Yang moved her hands underneath Blake’s body and grabbed her ass, and then all without warning, Yang began to thrust inside her again. Blake moaned over and over again gently, until Blake was thrusting as fast as she could, hitting a spot that especially made her gasp.

“Oh, Yang, right there, please~!”

Yang didn’t stop, she just kept going. Each hit was a burst of pleasure through her system.

Blake felt herself tighten around Yang’s cock, and she knew what was coming.

“Oh, yes~! Please~!” She moaned out, “Yang, give it to me~!”

Blake screamed out, and she felt a pulsing pleasure fill her insides, and bliss reached her thighs, abdomen, and into her arms, and down through her finger tips. She couldn’t do anything but whimper and whine out obscenities.

Yang’s thrusts began to get sloppy. “Miss, I’m-”

“Breed me, ma’am, I want it so bad~!”

And with that, Yang released into her. Blake felt another squirt of hot cum, and then another, and then another, all until she could feel it leaking out of her hole. Her legs ached, and she could feel the orgasm she was already having intensifying and continuing.

“Oh, yes~!”

“Blake~!”

Blake continued to have yet another orgasm. Her lungs were out of breath and all she could do was lay there and arch her back, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth in an “o.”

Once they’d each finished, they collapsed into a pile and breathed heavily.

“Oh, holy fuck, Yang,” Blake murmured, “That was…”

“You felt so good, my dear.” Yang murmured back. She pressed her lips against hers again.

“As did you.” Blake chuckled. “Holy shit. I didn’t know…”

“Neither did I,” Yang giggled back. “I see why my kind uses magic for sex.”

“Is that how I came so many times?”

“Yes it is, my dear.”

_ My dear _ , Blake thought warmly.  _ I am her dear. _

“Alright, I should uhm.” Yang began to awkwardly pull herself out. She wasn’t as erect as before so it wasn’t as much of a task, but the aftermath was apparent. A puddle of cum, or even a pond, fell out of Blake.

“Oh, my,” Yang looked down at it, embarrassed. “I’m sorry,”

“No, don’t worry,” Blake informed her, “It’s hot.”

Yang used her magic to dispel the leftover semen, and to remove the sweat, and to dress Blake.

“Well, my love,” She said, “You better return before you mother is angry.”

Blake hadn’t even thought about her mother. “Oh, no!” She turned around and began to hurry up the steps. Her darkvision disappeared as she hurried up. She turned around and shouted, “We can talk about this tomorrow, my love!”

Yang smiled in the darkness. “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written straight up porn in a while, so constructive criticism is nice. Oh, and I hope your nut was lovely. If you had one.


End file.
